


Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ?????? later, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Before Hamilton, Best Friends, Crushes, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, Young Love, this fic is such a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nice guy, musical, aspiring actor and baseball player meets you, the sorry excuse for a college graduate to be. In his dazzling auburn eyes you're the kind girl to share a whole entire house with him as long as you split the expenses together, but in reality you just needed a roommate to be able to put food on the table and still take classes for art and that was really it....And you totally hadn't picked him just because he was a bit on the cute side, no sir-ee.





	Roommates

"I just, I don't got the money I had before, you know what I'm saying? It's like every time I make a buck or so outta working the tax collectors snatch that shit right outta my hand and shove it up the government's ass. And before I know it I don't even got a roof over my sorry head."

"Uh, well I'm sort of in the same predicament but..." _Oh no._ "I just bought a house that has an extra room, and I can't really afford to keep it right now." _You just met him!_ _Today, in theater class!_ Though you _had_ been talking for an hour or so while the professor had been inexcusably late, and his smile was to die for, and those freckles... Anthony. A nice name. Doesn't mean you should put it on your property paperwork though--

"So, maybe if you're interested... you could be my roommate for the time being? Split the bills or something?" Sweet Jesus. All you get is a brow raise from him though, making you panic for a second. Was that weird to ask? Yes. But you were both in need. And it was a good deal for ... oh who were you kidding. "You-- You don't have to if you don't want to! I just thought I'd offer since--"

"You're legit the nicest girl I've ever met." His lips curve into a saccharine simper and you laugh breathily, your heart aflutter.

"Well like uh... Maybe meet me after class? At the cafe on campus? So I can like... call my landowner with you there."

"Yeah, sounds cool."

"O-Okay!" You turn away from him to stare straight forward, your hands folded together on top of your desk unnaturally. You could almost feel him still smiling until he turned as well, and almost on queue the professor walked through the door. 

* * *

Just as promised you hurriedly walked through the doors of the cafe on an attempt to escape the cold, but the warmth hit your face immediately and almost took a weight of your shoulders. You looked around a bit and there he was, seemingly with his nose in his phone at a table closer to the window. You didn't want him to wait any longer but you still wanted to order quickly and decided to go up to the cashier and buy a latte.

At your voice in the quiet environment Anthony turned to see the back of your head, smiling to himself a bit as he turns back almost as if he hadn't. After another two minutes or so you pay, cup in hand as you make your way to sit across from him, still smiling.

"Aye (Y/N)! Whatcha got there?" For some reason that certain way he talked always got you in a good mood, smiling as you responded: "Caramel latte. Want some? I haven't tried it yet." Almost hesitantly does he nod and you hand the cup over, but he takes out your straw and reaches behind him for a clean one, sticking it in.

"That was extra."  
"What? Yo, I don't know. You could have some type of mouth herpes."  
"So you're willing to live with me but not drink from the same straw? And besides I haven't drank any yet, like I said. Wouldn't it be a lot more gentlemanly to use the one in there and then hand me the new one?"

He just rolls his eyes and chuckles. "You sound like the type who overthinks a lot." And takes a huge sip before switching the straws again. His eye catches the half eaten muffin he had beside him before flicking back to you. "Lemme guess, you want something in return?"

You just wordlessly grab the muffin from him, taking a huge bite right where it seems he was going at it. "Oh, c'mon." He laughs out and you join in, handing it back. "I can live with a little cooties." You joke, pulling your phone out. "Anyways, about the house. Are you sure you want to live there."

"Why not?"

"It's not... weird to you?"  
  
He ponders a second before answering carefully: "Nah, you seem cool. Plus you like theater? Pssh. I've heard you sing. You're like, the dream roommate. Even if we did meet today."

"I'm flattered, Ramos."

"No, really! Now call up ya boys when you can, and tell them that you got someone right here with you who's gonna stay in your crib."

"I will! If you stop speaking like a hip twelve year old."

"Hey it's all lit fam."

You both laugh together, and much to Anthony's surprise you dial the number right away.

"You're gonna do it now?"

You just give him a silly hand gesture as in 'get lost' and wait as the phone rings.

You're on there for like a good ten minutes, an endless conversation that winds up in just 'give us your email and we can talk more later' kind of thing. You hang up with a sigh.

"I hate adulting." You groan, taking a sip of your latte. "But on that topic: you said you didn't have a roof over your head at the moment?"

Anthony sort of rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze for a split second. "Well, i DO, just-- not my own you know? A friend's. Homey's. That's where all my stuff is."

"How eager are they to get rid of you?"

"...I put his socks in the fridge once."

There's a very long moment of silence in which Anthony tries to not bust out laughing as you have a very distinguished look of disgust.

"...Well, I was going to offer you staying the night so we can get to know each other, but if you touch any of my stuff I'm going to kick your ass."

"I won't, damn. But uh? Isn't that like not aloud? Isn't there still paperwork and stuff we need to get worked out?"

"Not 'til you pay bills. Just think of it as a sleep over but we're sleeping in different rooms."

"Well, okay then." He takes the last bite of his muffin before suddenly standing up and grabbing his bag. "While I'd love to stay, I have rehearsal for a show in like... ten minutes. Nice seein' ya, though. Be safe on the way home, yeah? Oh, wait." Anthony makes a gesture towards your phone and you reluctantly hand it over. But quickly it's handed back, with a new contact added as 'Ant.'

"I'll get packed later, you can text me the address now. See ya." You both wave and he exits the shop.

_What did you just get into?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be thankful for any feedback!


End file.
